Tesshin
|enemies = Akakabuto Sniper Kurojaki Hougen Genba Lector and Thunder Kamakiri Toube Shougun Hybrid Bear Masamune Kurohabaki Monsoon }} Tesshin is a minor character from Ginga: Nagareboshi Gin and supporting character of Ginga Legend Weed, Ginga Legend Weed: Orion & Ginga: The Last Wars. He is voiced by Kōsuke Takeuchi. Personality He is extremely loyal to Gin, since he was the one who raised him after Kurojaki died. He mastered a weaker version of the Zetsou Tenrou Battouga. History Ginga: Nagareboshi Gin There is no known name that he goes by, but is otherwise known as 'Chibi'. He is the son of Kōga leader Kurojaki. He appears along with Wilson, a collie who tries to throw him off a cliff to avenge his wife and son's deaths, then was saved by Cross. After his father's death, Tesshin is taken into Gin's platoon, where Moss looks after him. Ginga Legend Weed After Weed and his pack came to the Kōga dogs looking for allies, Tesshin, who is the leader, refuses to join them at first on account of the Kōga Village Elder, Kōga Elder being unwell. However, after speaking with the Elder, he resolutely agrees to help Weed in whatever way he can. Heading for the Southern Alps, Tesshin tries to free Gin from Hōgen's imprisonment. He talks with Gin, who asks Tesshin to kill him. With an exclamation, Tesshin refuses, saying that he can help the leader to escape. Gin also tells him that it is his fate to pass down all of the attacks that he had learned from Akame and John to the next generation, and more importantly pass on the Battōga to Weed. Tesshin, unable to kill the leader, dashes back the way he came, bearing Gin's message to Weed, finding Weed's group injured from their fight with Kamakiri and his followers, Tesshin shows them to a hot spring that heals wounds, both internal and external. Tesshin converses with Jerome about the bullet in his leg, offering to take it out. However, Jerome refuses, and says that it should remain there as a reminder to the wrongs that he had committed in his lifetime. After that, Tesshin and the Ninja Dogs of Koga join Weed's pack, and continue to serve Weed faithfully. Tesshin then teaches Weed the Zetsu Tenrō Battōga, the attack of a wolf that Riki and Gin both used in the battle against Akakabuto. Tesshin comments, after seeing Weed use the Battōga against attacking wild boars, that Weed's Battōga is the true one, not the altered one that he uses. Tesshin and the Ninja Dogs prove to be useful allies. Tesshin also defeated Hōgen's general, Kite, in one of the battles leading up to the final battle. Ginga: The Last Wars Tesshin leaves with George, Mel, Izō, Hiro, Kage, Ken, Kyōshirō and Jerome under Weed to investigate the smell of blood. They find the body of Denshichi and are suddenly attacked by the three descendants of Akakabuto. Weed is seriously wounded when Jerome helps this Ken's back. Ken took Weed to the rock where Gin and most of the others were, and Mel left with him. Bears are preparing to attack dogs. Gin decides to act as a live bait and attacks Monsoon on Zetsu Tenrō Battga, but the bear prevents the attack and throws Gin on the ground. He and Ōhu warriors are attacking furious Monsoon, ignoring Gin's orders, and a huge bear grunts some of the dog in an instant. Gallery Ginga: Nagareboshi Gin tumblr_ptoejwMUFa1syr7zp_1280.jpg tumblr_ptoejstw041syr7zp_1280.jpg tumblr_ptoejy5fkE1syr7zp_1280.jpg Kurojaki and Tesshin (Chibi).png Tesshin_GNG_anime.jpg Ginga Legend Weed Tesshin2.png Ginga Densetsu Noah gdn_vol1_cover2.png Navigation Category:Animals Category:Fighter Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Orphans Category:Ninjas Category:Anime Heroes Category:Male Category:Strong-Willed Category:Manga Heroes Category:Warriors Category:Related to Villain Category:Ginga Heroes